Sisters
by NightingaleGin
Summary: Three teenaged sisters get abandoned by their father and are forced to make it on their own. They quit school and find jobs with the help of David Jacobs in order to survive...but can they survive each other?
1. Part 1

**Sisters (Part 1)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**With inspiration from Firefly and Gip**

Christine woke up to a silent apartment. After getting up from the rather large bed that she shared with her two sisters she quietly got dressed. She yawned as she grabbed the tie that she used on her amber hair. She surveyed the room with her brown eyes as she made her way from the bed.

She could sense that there was something wrong but sense neither of her sisters were awake just yet she wasn't quite sure what could damage the calm of the new morning.

"You're on my side of the bed." Came a yell from the other side of the room.

_So much for a good morning_ Christine thought to herself.

"I am not." Protested Kaitlin as she jumped up from the bed to prepare to pounce on Josephine who had rolled over to go back to sleep.

Josephine, the oldest of the three girls, had the same blue eyes as her sister and her father. Only Christine inherited her mother's brown eyes and her mother's understanding. The other two were constantly at each other but always in a loving way. Christine rolled her eyes as the small brawl continued on the other side of the room.

"We're going to be late for school if you don't get off me" shouted Josephine trying her best to push Kaitlin off of her.

"We're always late for school anyways so what does it matter." Kaitlin commented as her older sister got the upper hand and rolled her over.

"The only reason why we're late is cause you two insist on-" Christine started but was cut off by her sister

"Aw I think Christine is jealous," cooed Josephine

"I'm not jealous."

"We can share." Offered Kaitlin as she made her way from Josephine and started towards Christine.

"Kaitlin don't…" warned Christine

"What?"

Christine retreated behind the table and moved opposite of her younger sister so as to protect herself. Any second now their father would come out of his room and yell at them. They weren't exactly being quiet and Christine remembered hearing their father up pretty late last night.

Joseph, the girl's father, was over stressed with his three teenaged daughters. His wife had died a few years ago leaving him to raise the girls on his own. He did his best to put them through school like his wife had wanted and worked himself near to death in whatever jobs he could manage, but the truth was he was tired and depressed.

Josephine came up behind Kaitlin and Christine could just see it in their eyes. They were plotting against her. Using the fact that she was fully dressed and they had yet to change she traveled the rest of the way around the table and sprinted to the door.

Once outside she used as much of her weight as she could to hold the door shut against her sisters. Once they finally gave up she quickly let go and ran down the stairs as fast as she could smiling and laughing as she went.

She turned to make sure her sisters hadn't made it out the door just yet and once she turned around again she suddenly rammed into a tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes who the girls had nicknamed Eyes due to his big, expressive eyes. Neither of the three had had the courage to talk to the guy who lived with his mother and little sister in the apartment below them.

"Excuse me" Christine mumbled as she walked passed him and out the main door

Eyes just shook his head with a slight chuckle as he watched the girl leave. He heard the other two coming before he saw them and luckily pressed up against the wall before the other two came barreling down the stairs straight towards him. He watched as both girls ran passed him still trying to fix their appearance as if they were running late. It seemed to be an everyday occurrence with the girls from the apartment above his family.

As the oldest passed him she dropped one of the books she had been carrying.

"Wait" he called as she passed

Josephine stopped and turned slowly. He held up her book.

"You dropped this." He said

"Thank…thank you" she managed as she slowly took it from him.

"Come on Josephine. We're going to be late." Called Kaitlin

"But we're always late" mocked Josephine

She turned back and nodded to Eyes before turning back to her sister and following her out of the building at a run.

The three girls returned home to a quiet and dark house. Josephine had lit a lamp as the other two girls put their books away. The three had made dinner and waited for their father. After a few hours the three starving girls decided to eat without him.

"Maybe he's just working late." Kaitlin had offered

"Maybe." Added Christine worriedly as she finished up her food.

Now the two younger girls were in bed and asleep but Josephine stayed awake. She sat at the kitchen table waiting. She looked up at the clock and found that it was 2 in the morning. Something about this was just not right.

She looked to the closed door that led to her father's room. Something told her that she should look inside. She took the small lamp and walked over to the door. Josephine laid her hand on the doorknob and just stood there scared to open the door. She took a deep breath and twisted the knob and pushed open the door, which led her into a dark, empty bedroom.

Looking around she noticed that some of his most treasured items were gone. It didn't look like the bed had been slept in at all. She entered the room quietly and circle around. There were no clothes to be seen and the only bag that they owned was gone.

Suddenly it hit her. He was gone. She ran out of the room to the kitchen. She opened one of the cupboards and began to search for the canister that they saved money in. She ended up kneeling on the counter and reaching up to the top shelf to pull it down. She slid off the counter and took off the lid only to find an empty canister.

Panic hit her suddenly. She was stunned and didn't know what to do. Her eyes were wide with fright as she slowly moved to the kitchen table where she sat down numbly. What were they going to do?


	2. Part 2

**Sisters (Part 2)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

With inspiration from Firefly and Gip 

Christine woke up and got dressed right away. It took her a while to notice the almost empty bed that she had been sleeping on. It was missing a body. She sent a questioning gaze around the room as she walked into the kitchen.

"Josephine?" she asked quietly

Her older sister still sat in shock with her eyes half open and an empty canister in front of her.

"Josephine what happened?" questioned Christine

"He's gone." was all she could manage to say.

"Who's gone?"

Josephine looked up into her sister's eyes and somehow found the strength to answer her.

"Papa's gone, Christine. He's gone and he took all of the money with him."

"That can't be right." Christine stated as she turned to walk into her father's room and just like Josephine had said it was empty and he was gone.

"What's going on?" yawned Kaitlin as she stretched her arms and got out of bed.

"Let's just go to school." Stated Josephine as she got up from the table to go wash her face at least.

Kaitlin shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the bed to go get dressed sensing that no one was in the mood for teasing. Christine walked back from their father's room making sure to close the door behind her. She went over to the table and grabbed her books.

"I'm gonna go for a walk…see you at school" Christine stated sadly as she began to leave the apartment.

Christine walked down the stairs slowly deep in thought.

"So I'm not going to be used as target practice this morning?"

Christine looked up to see Eyes standing in front of her. She just shook her head and continued to walk. He just watched her walk by with a curious look on his face.

Once out in the street she just began to walk not really paying attention to where she was headed. She heard the newsies start their work for the morning. There was rumor that one of the boys at school had left school and become a newsie but Christine knew that it wasn't a rumor.

She and David Jacobs had been good friends in school. Well as much as a guy and girl could be friends without raising suspicions. In truth she never thought of him as more than just a friend. A friend that she hadn't talked to in a long time.

Maybe it was just dumb luck or maybe it was a twist of fate but Christine could've sworn she had just seen him walk by. She blinked her eyes and began to follow the newsie. After a few minutes he was joined by another newsie and by a very young newsie.

_That could be his little brother_ Christine thought. She did her best to follow at a safe enough distance not to be noticed but apparently she fail miserably when the one with the bandanna disappeared and showed up right behind her.

"Why are you following us?"

She turned sharply and half hit him in the process.

"I…I…"

"Why were you following us?" ask another voice behind her

She turned again to see David before her.

"David? David Jacobs right?" She asked

"Christine?" he asked her

She nodded her head. He laughed and the tension of the moment melted away.

"Jack this is Christine. We went to school together. Christine this is Jack…he's my selling partner."

"Nice to meet you" she said the brown haired newsie who had moved in front of her

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" asked David

"Oh no. What time is it? I must have wondered a little further than I thought."

"That's alright we'll take you back." The little boy offered

"Thank you but I think you guys have work to do. I'll just be on my way." Christine stated as she left the three

She had walked a few steps when David came around in front of her.

"Something's not right. What's wrong you're not your normal smiling self?" he asked

"I don't have the time to talk about it now or the strength come to think of it." She said trying to make her way around him

"What happened?" he asked again getting in front of her and grabbing her shoulders making her stop

"I really have to go, David." She persisted

"Meet me after school. We can have dinner."

"I don't have the money for that." She said as she tried to move away again half embarrassed for the way they met up again and half embarrassed for her current situation.

"My treat." He persisted

She stopped and looked at him. He was genuinely concerned for her.

"Alright."

"Do you know Tibby's?"

She nodded her head.

"I'll meet with you there. We'll eat and you can tell me whatever is on your mind. We need to catch up anyway."

"Alright. I have to go now though."

"See you later then," he said as his hands slipped from her shoulders and she walked passed him.

Once Christine made it far enough away she broke into a run and ran the rest of the way to the school. She was going to be in trouble for sure.

Christine walked into the old restaurant. It was semi cluttered with people but very few weren't newsies. She could tell by the way they dressed and how they treated each other…like brothers. It took her a while to find David and when she made her way over to him a lot of the guys stopped to watch.

"Glad you made it," He said as he went up to meet her.

"I feel like every eye is on me right now."

"That's just the guys. They'll loose interest in a minute. Let's go sit down and you can tell me what happened."

Christine nodded as the two of them sat in a booth in the corner. They started to catch up on old times which was basically Christine skirting around the real issue. Suddenly the little boy from before came running up to their table.

"David can I please go with the guys?" asked Les

Another newsie came up. He was about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on him Davey" said the newsie in an accent that Christine had never heard before

"Sure Wildcard."

"You're all heading to Medda's right?"

"Yeah…well off we go. Come on Les." Said Wildcard

The newsie tilted his hat to her as he lifted the small boy onto his shoulder and began to leave as well as most of the newsies there.

"Enough distractions now. What happened this morning?" asked David getting straight to the point.

Christine turned from the door where she had been watching all the newsies to David and then down to the table. She couldn't skirt the issue anymore and who knows…maybe he could help them.


	3. Part 3

**Sisters (Part 3)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

With inspiration from Firefly and Gip 

David had been listening quietly unsure what to say. How must it feel for the girls to wake up one morning and realize they had been deserted by a man they knew and loved? Some of the newsies had been deserted when they were born but there is a major difference in being left by someone you never really knew and some one you had learned to depend on and someone that had raised you.

"He took all the money?" David asked again

Christine nodded her head. She didn't know what they were going to do. If they didn't get some money soon they would be out a place to live. They needed money…they needed jobs.

"I'm really sorry Christine. Is there anything I can do?" David asked

"Unless you know of a way for us to get the money we need to cover rent I don't suppose there is anything you can do." Said Christine looking at the table

"I might have a few ideas."

Christine looked up at David with some hope in her eyes._ Things always work out_ she thought to herself.

Christine walked into the apartment building tired with stress but sensing there was hope and maybe they could make it on their own. They would have to quit school and really watch what they bought but maybe it would work out alright.

Christine reached the top of the stairs and heard her sisters without even opening the door.

"Hand me the spoon Josephine." Commanded Kaitlin

"I have it covered." Countered her sister

"You're doing it wrong…give me the spoon."

Christine could hear the scuffle start and the brief yell from Josephine.

"Get off of me you over grown monkey." Shouted Josephine

Christine decided now was as good a time as ever to go on in so she did. She saw her younger sister on the back of her older sister. Josephine was weaving about the kitchen with a soupspoon in her hand trying to adjust to the extra weight on her feet. Meanwhile Kaitlin was trying to grab the spoon or throw her sister off balance enough to end up on the floor.

"No wonder the other people in this building all think we're animals…and just imagine what Eyes thinks of you right now hearing all this commotion."

Both the girls stopped and turned to the sister that stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Here we had thought you ran away too" commented Kaitlin as she hopped off of Josephine's back.

"Are you kidding? You two would kill each other if I left." laughed Christine

"So where have you been all day?" asked Josephine

"I was finding a way for us to survive."

"Papa will be back. Maybe he went to gamble with the money. If he could double it-" started Kaitlin not really wanted to accept that they had been left

"Kaitlin, we have to plan as if we will never see that man again." Interrupted Christine

"Christine!" Josephine exclaimed in half shock

"We don't exactly have the funds to just sit around hoping he'll just come right back in just like he left. I'm not going to school tomorrow. In fact I'm not sure I'll ever go back but I have a job lined up and I'm gonna take it. I suggest you two follow my lead." Christine explained

"A job?" asked Kaitlin

"Do you two remember David Jacobs?"

"Yeah" Josephine answered

"I ran into him today. We got to talking and I can sell papers. Honestly how hard could it be?"

"You're joking." Stated Josephine

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Suddenly Christine smelled smoke and turned towards the stove. The soup that they had been making was now boiling over. The three girls rushed to the stove doing their best to get the food off before it got too burned to eat.

"Mama always said that she really wanted us to have an education though." Stated Josephine

"Mama never knew that Papa would up and leave us like this though. Maybe we could make it if just you and me sold papers. Kaitlin could still go to school then." Reasoned Christine

"No way. If you two are quitting school so am I." Kaitlin said as she pulled down some bowls for dinner

"Ok so the three of us will sell papers." Stated Josephine as she joined her sisters at the table

"David will be by in the morning to get us. So we should really get some rest tonight."

The girls nodded as they began to eat.

"I told you you'd burn it," mumbled Kaitlin as she took another spoonful of soup.


	4. Part 4

**Sisters (Part 4)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**With inspiration from Firefly and Gip**

Christine woke up early the next morning and got dressed. Today was going to be interesting but David had promised that they would have help and she trusted him. Maybe this working thing wouldn't be too bad after all. She turned to her two sisters who were still sleeping.

"Wake up" she called getting no response from either girl

Christine shook her head as she grabbed her pillow from the bed and threw it at Josephine.

"Kaitlin" mumbled Josephine as she took the pillow and threw it against Kaitlin who laid to her right

"Why'd you do that?" asked Kaitlin as she threw it back in Josephine's face

"Hey!" Josephine yelled opening her eyes half way

"Get up both of you." Commanded Christine grabbing the pillows from the bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both girls sat straight up. Josephine and Kaitlin scrabbled to get dressed while Christine watched laughing. When another knock came she went to the door to let David in.

She opened it slowly but David wasn't there. It was the other newsie. It was the one that had the red bandanna and cowboy hat. Christine slipped out the door and closed it behind her careful that neither sister would be exposed half dressed to a complete stranger.

"Can I help you?" she asked

The newsie just backed up against the railing of the stairs and rested his hip on it.

"Well are you going to answer?" she pressed

"Where are the rest of them?" was all he said

"Where's David?"

He smirked as he adjusted his weight onto his other foot.

"He said he was going to run a little late and that I should take you three sisters to the distribution center."

Just then Josephine and Kaitlin came rushing out the door and into Christine who in turn flew into the newsie. He had his hands on her shoulders steadying her and it took her a second to realize what had happened and what she was doing.

Her hands were resting on his chest and slowly her eyes moved from her hands up to his dark eyes. Christine was dumbfound for a moment before she regained her senses and pushed away from the newsie.

"Christine? What were you doing right outside the door like that?" asked Josephine

"Who's that?" asked Kaitlin

"Name's Jack Kelly…I'll be taking you girls to the distribution center."

"What about David?" asked Josephine

"Do any of you know how to make a statement or do you all just ask questions?"

"Are you going to lead us or are we just going to stand around here all morning?" asked Christine as she smoothed out her skirt

"Apparently not."

The three girls felt almost out of place around all the guys. Some seemed a little rougher looking than others but all around they seemed like a nice bunch. David still hadn't shown up but Jack decided to go ahead and lead them through the line to pick up their papers.

Christine handed Josephine and Kaitlin enough to get 25 papers each as they got into the line behind Jack. Kaitlin kept an eye on her surroundings and stay close to her sisters. She played with the coin in her hand nervously and as luck would have it she dropped the coin on the ground immediately turning to look for it.

Behind her a tall blonde haired blue eyed guy bent down to pick up the lost coin.

"I believe you dropped this." He stated as he handed it back

She took the coin back and turned back towards the direction of the line.

"Haven't seen you here before." Commented a voice from behind her

Kaitlin turned around again to face him.

"You have an interesting accent."

"England" was all he said

Their conversation continued until Kaitlin reached the window and asked for her papers. After she got them she quickly counted them and followed her sisters off the platform. David had shown up not too long ago and was still in line so the girls stood around waiting for him to get to them.

The blonde haired newsie came up to Kaitlin again.

"Don't suppose you'd like some help with selling those would you?" he asked her

"I can sell them on my own. I don't need any help. Just because I'm a girl-"

"Whoa, hold on a second. I was just going to give you some tips. Don't have much time to sell more than what I buy for myself."

"How many did you get? That's an awful big pile."

"A hundred papes"

"A hundred? Can you really sell that many?"

"More when the headlines are good. Once you get used to selling you'll be able to do the same easily."

"You can teach me?" she asked tempted at the idea of selling more than her sisters

"Sure"

Kaitlin walked over to her sisters.

"I'm gonna go selling with…with…" she turned around looking at him she never did catch his name

"Wildcard" he offered

"I'm gonna go selling with Wildcard" she proclaimed to her sisters

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Stated Christine

"No we should stick together." Desided Josephine

"I'll come with you three then. Someone has to teach you to sell." He stated

"Well Jack and David were going to-" Josephine started

"The more the merrier" interrupted Kaitlin as she shot her older sister a glare

Soon the six were off. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Part 5

**Sisters (Part 5)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**With inspiration from Firefly and Gip**

A long day indeed. The three girls were exhausted and still had papers to sell. They had worked hard and they learned a lot from the guys but it just wasn't enough. They got more offers to buy their bodies than the actual papers and were very glad to have the boys near by.

David, Jack, and Wildcard sold their papers with ease that they promised the girls they would achieve eventually. Until then they helped the girls sell what was left and walked them home.

The whole group was tired and hungry and glad to finally be at their destination. Somehow the boys really didn't seem to mind walking the girls home and they were more than patient with teaching the girls what they could with selling.

The girls stood on the steps of their building with the guys below them. Christine was the first to say goodnight to the boys as they reached the building. She quickly said her thanks and walked into the safety the brick walls offered. Josephine wasn't too far behind her but Kaitlin still stood there with the three boys trying to find the words to say goodbye to Wildcard who stood patiently waiting.

As Josephine walked into the darkened hallway she spotted Eyes trying to get his key in the lock of his apartment.

"You might want to turn the key around," stated Josephine before she realized that she opened her mouth.

Eyes turned and looked at her with a smile as he turned the key around and opened his door.

He was covered with fibers from the mill that he worked in to keep his family fed and he look utterly exhausted though Josephine assumed that she didn't look much better.

"Oh so you can talk." Eyes said back with a slight smile

"When I chose to."

He just chucked as he stood in the partially opened door to the apartment that he shared with his mother and younger sister. He looked at her a little longer and noticed how tired she was.

"Was school all that hard today?" he asked jokingly

"Wouldn't know."

"You're not going to school anymore?"

"We thought it was more important to survive."

Eyes was slightly disappointed in them but understood their options. Life was hard and though it would be nice to have an education sometimes putting food on the table it more important.

"You're not working a coal mine are you?" he asked noticing the black that covered her hands and parts of her face where she had rubbed her forehead in frustration a few times.

"No. It's newspaper ink."

"Selling papers?"

She nodded her head.

"The others too?"

She nodded her head again.

"Anything is better than starving. Let me know if you need help. We can't do much but we'll do what we can."

Josephine was dumbstruck for a moment. She had never thought that he would be this kind or treat three strange girls that he's never really talked to with such open friendliness. It was hard to come by around here in a world where it was every man for himself.

Kaitlin walked in slightly blushing as she passed the two in the hall and headed upstairs for bed.

"Well we all need our rest I suppose. See you later?"

"Yeah"

"It was nice actually talking with you." He commented as she turned to head up the stairs

"Yes it was."

"Have a nice night."

"Yeah you too."

Josephine headed up the rest of the stairs and into the apartment where her sisters were eating some heated up leftovers from soup the night before. She grabbed a bowl and did the same before the three started to head to bed.

"What took you two so long to get up here?" asked Christine

"Somebody was talking to a certain someone downstairs." Kaitlin giggled

"Anything interesting?" asked Christine

Christine and Kaitlin laughed as they noticed their older sister's discomfort at the turn in the conversation.

"No! Dont you no me nothing." Josphine stuttered

"Was that even in English?" asked Christine

"No"

"Ok just checking." Stated Christine as she crawled into bed giggling with Kaitlin following suit.


	6. Part 6

**Sisters (Part 6)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**With inspiration from Firefly and Gip**

The next morning came all too soon for the girls as they heard a knock on their front door.

"Come on…we're going to be late," shouted Jack from the other side

The girls all bolted up from the bed scrambling to get dressed and make themselves look somewhat presentable. Christina being the first out of bed ran to the door.

"We'll meet you at the distribution office, Jack" she shouted through the closed door as she pulled on her skirt and secured the hook in back.

"You know-"

"Yes, Jack. We'll get there." Christina interrupted

"You don't know the way." He reminded with a smirk on his face

Christina stopped for a minute. She might have been able to find the place but only being there once she wasn't a 100 positive that they'd make it there and in time.

"I'm not opening this door…you'll just have to wait there." She stated firmly

"How long we talking I have papes to sell?" Jack asked just to be annoying

"Just wait there." She shouted running into the back hoping to beat the other two to the washroom.

Jack just shook his head as he stepped back from the door debating on whether to wait for them or go ahead and leave. He knocked on the door again.

"We'll be out in a minute" Christina shouted, "Damn hardheaded-"

"Christina!" he heard Kaitlin say in shock

"Oh deal with it."

"Tick tock ladies." Jack called from the hallway

Christina gave an aggravated yell only bring up laughter from Jack outside the door.

Jack stood leaning against the wall laughing glancing at a stolen pocket watch one of the younger boys gave him. Jack gave a huge grin and closed the pocket watch with a snap and tucked it into his pocket as he made his way from the hall and back down the stairs.

Eyes was just leaving his apartment as Jack was coming down the stairs.

"What a group" Jack laughed as he nodded towards the guy

"The girls?" Eyes asked looking up the stairs

Jack just laughed harder and continued on his way to the door. Eyes gave him a questioning look that followed Jack as he continued on his way. With the strange new comer gone Eyes took another look upstairs hearing the scrambling of three very late girls upstairs.

- -

"Let's go Jo…we're going to be late." Kaitlin pleaded not wanting a chance to miss Wildcard.

"We're already late" Josephine reminded from the other side of the washroom door

Christina had lost her patients with waiting and ran into the kitchen as she finished buttoning her shirt. She pulled out a pan and sat in a chair holding the pan between her knees using it as a mirror to pull her hair back from her face.

Josephine walked out of the washroom purposefully taking her time crossing the threshold to annoy Kaitlin who was doing everything in her power not to pee on herself.

"Take you long enough" she spat out slapping Josephine's arm as she ran into the washroom.

Josephine just laughed as she sat down next to Christina.

"Well there's a new use for the kitchen utensils." She laughed

"You do what you can." Christina stated replacing the pan to its place back on the shelf

Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Jack I told you-" Christina shouted as she whipped open the door to revile Eyes standing before her.

"Good morning." He said with a smile

"Good morning." Josephine said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the door opening it a tad wider

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe your escort is leaving" he stated stepping away from the door to revile the empty hall.

Christina gave an aggravated sigh as she started down the hall hoping to catch him.

"Let's go Kaitlin." Shouted Josephine

"I'm coming, I'm coming" the girl called as she ran from the washroom.

"Thanks" Jo muttered to Eyes as the two girls ran from the apartment and down the stairs

"You might want to lock that up." Called Eyes

Josephine stopped muttering something under her breath as she turned to run back up the stairs to lock the door.

"Not like we have much to steal anyway." Voiced Kaitlin as they ran into the sunlight and down the street trying to catch up with their sister, "What a way to start the day."


End file.
